In the converged infrastructure system (CIS) industry, CIS models may be validated to run very specific versions of firmware and software that have been thoroughly tested and verified to function properly. This validation process enables customers (i.e., system operators) to avoid spending a significant amount of time conducting their own validations to locate versions of compatible CIS component software. Notably, the aforementioned validation process results in a Release Certification Matrix (RCM) or some other type of defined converged infrastructure configuration model for a specific CIS model.
Prior to delivery to a customer site, a CIS unit is provisioned with an initial converged infrastructure configuration version. Over time, new converged infrastructure configuration versions are released and the system operator may decide to migrate to the new defined converged infrastructure configuration version. To perform this migration process, system operators must read documentation from the CIS manufacturer that addresses the firmware and software versions. Afterwards, the system operator must locate the correct firmware and software updates and installation instructions for each of the hardware and software components in the CIS from one or more manufacturers. In addition to the considerable amount of time required to plan an RCM update, the actual converged infrastructure configuration update process can span several weeks and takes a considerable amount of manual effort to implement.